1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device for golfers, more particularly a trainer for teaching the proper motion of the lower body during the golfer's swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been developed to teach golfers the techniques of the game. Some of these devices demonstrate the proper positioning of the feet in relation to the target and to the
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,789 issued to Hixon. The purpose of this device is to teach the spacing between the feet as well as a turning outward of the lead foot to provide an open stance.
Teaching the proper movement of the body, has been found to be very difficult, as explanations and demonstrations do not provide the student with a feel for the proper motion of a correct golf stroke. A very effective teaching technique is by repetition of the correct motion with the student feeling the proper movement of the body over and over again. Lower body movement is the base upon which the rest of the swing is established to maintain consistency and to develop power. Students frequently have bad habits or incorrect learned motions that must be overcome requiring a lot of repetition to retrain the golfer's conditioned motor skills or muscle memory.
Teaching aids have been developed to teach proper movement, but many devices are structured to permit improper movement as well as proper movement. Some of these devices provide the golfer with a signal when the improper movement is made. One such device is a pair of support plates upon which the golfer stands. The lead foot rotates in both directions, while the support plate supporting the back foot remains horizontal. The lead foot is permitted to rotate inwardly toward the back foot and outwardly away from the back foot about the longitudinal axis of the foot plate. A buzzer sounds when rotation occurs in either direction. The lead foot plate may also be locked so that it remains horizontal or so that it rotates only inwardly. Two patents issued to Lorang, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,810 and 4,037,847 disclose a similar device having a pair of foot plates, but in this case, both foot plates rotate about the longitudinal axis of the foot plate. When the lead foot rotates outwardly a signal sounds and when the back foot plate rotates outwardly a signal is sounded. Effective golf training relies upon the student learning the feel of the proper movement. These devices permit improper movement which reinforces within the subconscious and within the "muscle memory.revreaction. this improper movement.
Just as there are different opinions as to the proper movement of the body during a golf swing, there are devices that teach movement that is contrary to that taught by others. In particular, U.S Pat. No. 3,955,821 issued to Spedding teaches a device that permits only outward rotation of the lead foot rest and a rear foot rest with a predetermined inward slant. The outward movement of the lead foot rest is contrary to the current invention.
It is clear that there remains a need for a device that teaches only the correct movement for the lower body in order to take advantage of the effective teaching technique of repetition so that the correct movement is ingrained into the subconscious or "muscle memory".